Ao No Exorcist: Fallen
by animeparody
Summary: In which the history of Assiah and Gehenah take a different turn to what it is now and Rin is hoping that Fujimoto does not find out that he's been working for a god of hell.  And that he's been fighting demons. Rin-centric. Facts WILL differ. Rated T for swearing.


Centuries ago, Satan spawned 7 children. Each child represented a sin, a part of hell.

Pride was eldest, Satan's first sin. Then Greed, to show how Satan desired all. Then it was Wrath. After that he found humans and observed. Most were could be bought through Lust thus she was the next child. Then Sloth, Gluttony and the last was Envy.

These children were powerful. They were full fledged children of Satan. Each wanted to rule hell, the only thing that kept them from it was Satan and the fact that they were incapable of becoming truly evil. Each were capable of things that Satan could not do, such as kindness an love.

Thus came the war.

Satan became wary of his children's growing powers and attempted to kill them. The seven banded together and began a century long war over the rule of Gehenna.

It ended in the seven's favor and Satan, greatly weakened, was sealed in the depths of hell.

Each child ruled a different portion of Gehenna and eight kingdoms spawned through out the land. Each kingdom was ruled by the family of Satan's original twelve generals, his brothers and sisters.

Most of these generals became loyal to the seven children of Satan, each seeing fit that they were ruled by some one powerful, while some remained loyal to Satan. In the year 1994, the seal on Satan momentarily broke.

* * *

December 27, 1995

Not much people in the town would go near the woods, thus they knew not of the mansion in it.

It was quite an old mansion despite the fact that it looked only a decade old.

It was in this mansion that a birth was taking place. The birth of a pair of twins.

Fujimoto Shirou, although quite experienced, never thought that he would bear witness to a deity bear children. Least of all sons of Satan.

Yuri Egin was a local deity. She took care of a small town and many worshipped her.

The two met 20 years ago when Fujimoto heard of some demons taking refuge in an abandoned building the town and wanting to do something easy as a break, he took the job.

The, at that time, young Paladin was not expecting several upper middle class demons and an army of lower middle class demons. Although he was Paladin, he was greatly outnumbered and was in danger of losing.

It was then Yuri Egin appeared. She had wielded a katana and stood back to back with Fujimoto. Together the two had taken out the demons without any major injuries.

When asked for her reason, she stated that she helped the exorcist because he was trying to help the people of her town.

Fujimoto was determined to pay back the favor, and it seemed that now was the time.

"Yuri, if they truly are Satan's children you know that…"

Her hand tightened around his. Fujimoto looked into her tired eyes. She was covered in a sheen of sweat and her breath came in short gasps.

"Don't, they do not deserve to die because of something they did not do."

"Then how do suggest hiding them from the Vatican?"

She turned her head to a corner of the room. Leaning against the wall was a sheathed sword. If Fujimoto remembered correctly, the name of the sword was Kurikara.

"My sword, use it to contain their powers. I passed all their abilities to one, so the other can at least live a normal life. But please, don't kill Rin."

It took Fujimoto a while to find out that Rin was one of her twins, the one with demon abilities.

"What will you name the other?"

"…Yukio… "

"Their family names?"

"Use… my human name."

Fujimoto raised an eyebrow. Some deities were once humans but he never imagined that Yuri would be one.

"Okumura. Rin and Yukio Okumura."

Outside, rain began to beat down mercilessly on the ground and lightning split the sky.

The first of the two boys born was Rin.

Fujimoto took the crying baby from the hands of the priestess of Yuri's shrine.

It was agreed that only the ones that the two trusted most would attend the birth thus the priestess of Yuri's shrine, Miwa, was assisting the birth while an amused Mephisto Pheles was curiously looking over Fujimoto's shoulder.

"Mephisto, I'm sure the kid doesn't want to see your horrible face so back off."

The mentioned demon put a hand over his chest and put on an offended face.

"My face is not ugly! I just want to meet my new niece!"

Mephisto Pheles was the prince of one of the eight kingdoms of hell thus his uncle was Satan. That made him and the twins cousins.

"I pray that neither of the twins take after you."

Fujimoto murmured while pushing back some of Rin's black hair away from his face.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

The purple haired man gave a pout, which disappeared as soon as Miwa handed him Yukio.

Both looked a great deal like each other, if you took away Rin's tail, ears and the blue flames.

The two men continued looking at the newborns until Miwa elbowed Fujimoto and glared at the exorcist.

Fujimoto nudged Mephisto and motioned to Yuri. He handed Rin to the deity an helped her adjust her position before Mephisto gave her Yukio.

The tired deity smiled at the two, both who had stopped crying the second they were both in Yuri's arms.

Rin reached out a hand towards Yukio and once he could feel the other he snuggled into his mother and fell asleep. Yukio also did the same when he felt his brother's hand brush against his.

All four occupants of the room smiled at the two. Even when just born, Rin was already fulfilling his duty as older brother.

The moment was broken when Yuri's voice called out to Fujimoto.

"Fujimoto, the sword. Do it now while they are asleep."

Fujimoto obliged and took Kurikara, his face now grim.

Miwa and Mephisto both took a step back to allow the man to perform the seal.

He held the sword by Rin and began, the preparations having been done ahead.

Mephisto glanced at Rin as his flames were absorbed into the sword, his ears becoming rounded, his tail shortening and his fangs sinking back into his gum. The boy shifted and frowned in his sleep. The process was no doubt uncomfortable, despite Fujimoto and Yuri's efforts.

When Fujimoto first informed him that a deity was going to give birth to a child of Satan, he had choked on his tea.

When he was told that there were going to be twins, Mephisto had thrown his chess set at the Paladin's head. All in all, Fujimoto was lucky that it was only his chess set and not his desk.

A child of Satan at this century was deemed impossible, with Satan sealed. However, a year ago there was an incident which Satan's seal was momentarily broken.

It had taken a week to get Gehennah back under control, so maybe it was possible.

The fact remained that despite how impossible it was, Satan had managed to spawn a pair of twins and it was already obvious that he intended the two to help Hume take back the throne of Gehennah. The question was, how?

"It's done."

Mephisto shifted his attention back to Rin, who's form was now free of anything that could physically mark him as a demon.

Fujimoto's grim face and Miwa's downcast face told him that the deity had not survived. Yuri had used up all her powers to help the two children and she had entrusted the twins to the three of them.

It was confirmed that Rin and Yukio Okumura were to be left in Fujimoto's care, both him and Mephisto were to prevent contact with any demon or exorcists who would be able to reveal their identity and Miwa would cover up their trail.

Miwa grasped her mistresses hands and with a hoarse voice she told them,

"Leave now. I will take care of the evidence here."

She passed the twins, now wrapped in thick blankets, to Fujimoto.

"Sorry for this."

"There was nothing you could do."

Both men knew what 'taking care of the evidence' meant and bid her farewell.

Fujimoto nodded to Mephisto and the demon inserted a black key into the door behind them. It was better if they used keys as they were harder to detect compared to one of Mephisto's teleportation spells.

Fujimoto stepped through the door first, then Mephisto.

When the door shut behind them, Miwa knelt beside the lidless form of his mistress and prayed.

_Please, let those two children live a long life._

A minute later, a bolt of lightning hit the mansion and the building went up in flames.

* * *

Fujimoto stepped through the door into a dark room. After handing Rin and Yukio to a delighted Mehpisto, he found the light switch and flicked it.

After a few moments adjusting to the light, Mephisto saw that they were in an empty room, most likely one of the many that was in the church that Fujimoto lived in.

"Are you sure it's wise to raise them here?"

After all, the church where Fujimoto lived housed several other exorcists. It would be bad if one of them were to attack Rin.

"Of course it is. The people here are people I trust my life with."

The priest shot back at the demon.

Mephisto tilted his hat down and inserted an ornate black key into the door lock.

"Those twins are probably going to be more trouble then they're worth. It'll be impossible to wash them out."

Fujimoto would realise in the future how true those words were and how much chaos the two, particularly Rin, would cause by just walking an breathing.

He watched as the door closed missed the small blue flame that was in Rin's hand before it was extinguished.

* * *

Mephisto closed the door behind him and sighed. At least that was all for today. Or not. He still had to see Amaimon.

Brightening slightly at the prospect of seeing his cute little brother, he turned and inserted another key, this time silver, into the door he had just come from.

He emerged at the end of a long hallway and spotted the green haired boy standing by a window to his left talking to his retainer, Behemoth.

Amaimon was poking him with a blue coloured sweet and trying to get him to try it, a lollipop in the demon prince's mouth.

"Behemoth, try one."

"Master Amaimon I really shouldn't. It's your sweet isn't it? I can't eat Master Amaimon's sweets."

"Then I order you to."

Reluctantly, the fair-haired boy accepted the sweet from his master and put it in his mouth.

"See? I told you it was nice."

"Master Amaimon, Master Samael is standing behind you."

The green haired demon turned to face Mephisto, finally noticing him.

"Big brother."

"Amaimon, don't bully your retainer."

The boy frowned at his older brother.

"I'm not bullying. Do you have any sweets?"

As usual, the conversation turned to sweets.

Mephisto grinned at him and pulled out a bag of sweets from Satan-knows-where.

Amaimon's eyes locked on the sweets.

"But you have to say please!"

"Why?"

"You're a prince! You have to learn manners!"

Amaimon tilted his head at Mephisto and frowned again. He then looked at Behemoth.

"Master Samael is right Master. I'm sure he is just trying to give you some valuable advice."

The servants voice was soft, and Amaimon nodded at him.

"Okay then. Could I please have the sweets big brother?"

Mehpisto smiled and gave the boy his sweets.

He immediately ripped it open and reached a hand in, but after a second he paused and seemed to contemplate something.

Mephisto rose an eyebrow at this. Amaimon never hesitated when it came to sweets.

Amaimon counted the sweets and picked five out. He then handed them to a surprised Behemoth.

"But Master, those are your sweets."

Animism pouted and Mephisto chuckled at his expression.

"Then I order you to eat them!"

The servant smiled at his master and accepted the sweets with a thank you.

Mephisto grinned at the two. It was good that Amaimon had some one he could trust. As a demon prince most would be afraid of him and shy away.

"Okay Amaimon, I'll visit again tomorrow."

"Bye then."

"It was a pleasure to have you here, Master Samael."

Mephisto walked back to the door, put in a key and walked through it.

* * *

DECEMBER 27, 1995

Location, Gehena

"The children have been born. It seems there are twins."

"Oh? Did both inherit our lordship's blood?"

"No. Only the elder."

"And where are they now?"

"I do not know. They were taken in by a rather powerful exorcist and their abilities have been sealed. But I am sure that they are alive."

"Now we wait. Lord Satan shall be returned to his rightful place in the throne of Gehenah soon."

Outside, like that in the human world, rain beat down mercilessly in the world of demons.

* * *

December 27.

In Asssiah, Rin and Yukio Okumura , the sons of Satan, were born.

In Gehenah, a plot unravels.

In Assiah, a goddes dies.

In Gehenah, Satan shifts in his prison.

In both worlds, a war has started, while the world turns unknowingly.


End file.
